Destiny rewritten
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry goes back in time to defeat the dark lord before the death toll
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Rewritten

Siriah Walbura Black stared in horror at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. "Prongs, Prongs!" she hissed to the boy with messy hair sitting next to him trying to grab his attention, however James Potter aka Prongs was indulging in his favourite past time; starring at one Lily Evans. Remus Lupin who was sitting opposite them snickered, and then promptly pretended to cough when Siriah turned to glare at him. As James continued to gaze at the object of his affections who was seated several places further down the table, Siriah decided that it was time to resort to drastic action and so, in her infinite wisdom emptied the nearest jug of pumpkin juice over her best friend's head.

"What the hell Siriah?" spluttered the now sopping James. Lily Evans, upon hearing his rather loud outcry, finally turned to look at him and then bestowed upon the unfortunate boy a look of pure contempt before flicking her long red hair over her shoulder and turning decisively away from him. James sighed. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what he could have possibly done in a past life to land him with the dubiously sane Siriah Black and so glared at her friend.

Siriah Black noted none of this however. She was, as usual, blissfully oblivious, and now that she was certain that she had her best friend's attention he started in on the latest problem with the world and pointed towards a boy at the Slytherin table. "Look! There's another bloody one! Another wanna-be Death Eater in the school!"

This statement had the desired effect, as James stopped glaring and followed Siriah' gaze, and sure enough there was a new boy at the Slytherin table. He was handsome; in a cold, calculated sort of way. He was tall, lean, muscular, had pale skin, an angular, aristocratic face and straight black hair that fell to his shoulders neatly. But it was the boy's eyes that made James weary; they were a hard, cold, impenetrable emerald green. They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much, and had learnt the hard way that weaknesses could be exploited, and so had learnt to shut down all facial expressions. The result was that this boy looked more like a statue – admittedly a statue of a fallen angel with his looks – than a human being. James had seen that look before on the faces of some of the aurors who worked with his dad, usually the ones who had been tortured.

Before James could express his opinion on the subject however, Dumbledore had risen from his seat and began his start of year speech; "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Although outside our walls a war may rage, I ask that you try to leave the conflict out of the classroom. For those of you who are starting your final two years there is a duelling club that I would recommend that you all attend. Self-defence is a valuable skill in these dangerous times." Dumbledore paused and allowed his piercing blue eyes to sweep the crowd before continuing. "Finally we have a new student this year; Harrison Peters, he was sorted earlier into Slytherin and shall be joining us for his final two years. I wish you all the best for the year and I suggest a good night's sleep before your lessons begin tomorrow. Now, off you go."

As Dumbledore returned to his seat the students stood up and began to file out of the hall. "Look!" Siriah hissed for the second time that night and again pointed towards Harrison Peters. James turned and his heart sank. There was Peters in the company of the Lestrange brothers, Nott, Snape, Malfoy and Avery. These were possibly the worst of the Slytherins. They were easily the most violent, but also the most likely to join the new Dark Lord. As the Marauders watched Peters, with a dangerous grace, stood and headed, with his new friends, towards the doors.

The Marauders made their own way back towards the Gryffindor dorms giving each other dark looks. Surprisingly, when they had reached the safety of their dorms, it was Remus who offered his opinion first. "We avoid him".

Siriah rolled over and stared disbelievingly at him. "You're joking Moony! He's a Slytherin! And he was hanging around with Snivellous! He deserves a start of term prank!"

James looked at Remus. He rarely offered such a firm opinion. "Why Moony?" he asked.

Remus looked tense and then offered in a hard voice "Moony sees him as dangerous. But not fightable dangerous; when I met his eyes, only for a moment, Moony reacted, and he wanted to flee and hide." Remus met each of their eyes to convey his sincerity. "No one has that effect on Moony. Not even this new Dark Lord. Whoever this kid is, he is dangerous. Moony was reading the signs all over the place; the way his face was expressionless, the way he held himself, the way he walked. It would be in our best interests to avoid him." Having said his peace Remus got into bed.

"Wormtail?" asked James

"I say avoid him." Peter's voice quivered dangerously "There was something in the way he looked at me – like he wanted me dead. Then his eyes went all hard and empty – I don't know which was worse".

"Pads?"

Sirius seemed to be carefully assessing his answer. This uncharacteristic behaviour caused the other three marauders to focus on him. "I...I'm not sure. When...when I walked into the hall something about him drew my attention. It wasn't normal. It was...it was like my magic recognised him... like I wanted to be possessed by him". Siriah shuddered and shook off the glazed look that had taken over her eyes. She then turned directly to James and looked him straight in the eyes; "I'll try to avoid him, but I'm not sure that I'll be able to. But..." Siriah paused for a moment and looked uncertain before continuing "Don't leave me alone with him. I just have this feeling that if I'm alone with him something...something will happen".

The marauders sat in silence for a while longer, before they all, by mutual agreement got into bed and tried to get some sleep, while siriah went to her dorm room


	2. Kissing the snake

Over the next week the students of Hogwarts noticed a change in the marauders and their pranks; they were less frequent, and when they did occur they were aimed at the entire school instead of being targeted specifically at the Slytherins. This confused many of the students, as the marauders still seemed to be as anti-Slytherin as ever, demonstrated by the many loud rants in the Gryffindor common room most evenings. Rumours as to why this had happened flew thick and fast around Hogwarts and all varied wildly. The majority of the Hufflepuffs appeared to suppport the idea that the Slytherins had ambushed the marauders the first night back and there was an epic duel – which the marauders had lost badly and were now too scared to retaliate.

Unsurprisingly Siriah Black was outraged and appalled by this idea, as the entire Gryffindor common room had found out; many were still nursing damaged ear drums. The Ravenclaws however felt that it was more likely that Potter's parents had disciplined him over the holidays, and as the leader of the group, James had then insisted on a wider range of targets in order to nullify any bullying accusations. James himself wasn't quite sure what to make of this rumour; he was pleased that people saw him as a leader, mildly concerned that he was seen as a bully and righteously indignant that his fellow students thought that his parents would be able to make him change his ways if he didn't want to.

However it was the Gryffindor rumour that had caused the most anger; indeed it had become apparent that their own treacherous house thought that Siriah had a crush on the new Slytherin, and as such had begged the marauders to go easy on the entire house. When Siriah Black, ladies man of Hogwarts, had heard this theory he had screeched his fury before leaping at the lion who he believed to be the source of the rumour arms outstretched and was intent on strangling his victim before the other marauders had finally managed to pull him back and drag him, still screeching, up to their dorm.

All of this led to four very tired and grumpy marauders being seated at the breakfast table that Friday morning. Remus was in a particularly foul mood as he felt that his sensitive hearing had been permanently damaged by Siriah screeches and following rant and on top of that the next full moon was in three days. And furthermore some ungrateful little sod had drunk all the coffee. Sirius wasn't much happier, and was currently glaring at Harrison Peters and blocking out everyone else. Sadly this only confirmed is the minds of the Gryffindors that Black had a crush and was secretly gay.

As Siriah glared Peters rose gracefully from his seat and left the Great Hall alone. Without realising what she was doing Sirius rose and followed him. He followed Peters through the maze of passages that made up Hogwarts, and that Peters knew surprisingly well thought Sirius suspiciously. Eventually they arrived at the library. Siriah hesitated in surprise for a moment before following Peters in. Striding purposefully around a corner into one of the more deserted parts that was commonly used for snogging, Siriah only just stopped in time.

There in front of him was Peters. He was leaning insolently against Siriah' favourite snogging book case and starring at Sirius with those hard green eyes.

"Can I help you with something Black?"

Meanwhile back in the Great Hall Moony was still lamenting the lack of coffee and Peter was asleep on his plate, but James had managed to wake himself up and had noticed that Siriah was missing. "Damn!" he swore before quickly flicking his eyes around the hall to ensure that Sirius wasn't at another table. He soon noticed Peters' absence and promptly swore again.

Getting up from his seat – while internally lamenting the loss of his breakfast – he hurried off to try and find her. Grabbing the Map out of his back pocket he quickly scanned and activated it. "Damn" he swore for the third time as he finally found Siriah. She was alone with Peters.

Moving as quickly as he could James sprinted off to the library, ignoring Madam Pince's call to slow down. When he finally reached the right part of the large and dusty mausoleum he rounded the corner and froze at the sight that greeted him.

There in front of him was Siriah Black – anti-slytherin herself Hogwarts – snogging, no, _being_ snogged by Harrison Peters. And Siriah, clearly the submissive partner, seemed to be having the time of her life. As he watched he felt Siriah' magic swirl out around him and head for Peters.

"Bloody Damn!" he swore yet again.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3

Siriah honestly didn't know how it had happened – not that that was particularly unusual for her. One moment she'd been staring at Peters, about to start shouting and blame him – as it was obviously his fault! – for those heinous rumours. However that wasn't what happened. Instead, he'd found herself watching Peters' lips as he spoke with abject fascination and then she'd thrown herself at Peters. She remembered wrapping her arms around Peters' neck and gazing into those green eyes in an oddly submissive gesture before pushing her lips gently onto Peters.

And that was when her brain completely shut down. She had been unable to focus on anything other than those unbearably soft lips, and then she - she the anti slytherin hater – had found herself being roughly shoved up against the nearest book case and snogged within an inch of her life. What was more she had allowed it; she had allowed Peters to be in control and had even whimpered pitifully at the lost of contact when Peters had drawn back for air before pushing herself as close as she could to the Slytherin boy.

_She_ had even initiated the second kiss as she had the first, and she hadn't been able to relax until those wonderful lips had returned to her own. When Peters' tongue had brushed up against her lower lip she had opened her mouth without question. She had moaned when she felt a pair of cold hands slide under her shirt and over her breasts and arched into the contact. That was when she felt it; a foreign yet familiar magic – powerful and sensuous – that had brushed against her own and asked her to surrender. And she had, without question or pause, and Siriah felt her own magic swirl out to meet Peters. It was undoubtedly the most amazing experience of her life, and then – Splash!

Through her lust infused brain Siriah heard Peters talk "And to what do I owe this pleasure Potter? Do please inform me as to why you have decided to soak me." Upon hearing the cool voice Siriah' brain began to work again and she pulled himself away from the boy in abject horror.

As she started and looked around she saw James who looked shocked and concerned. Siriah was mortified and she quickly snuck a quick glance at Peters. What she saw nearly made her lose control again as she noticed how Peters' shirt hugged the nicely muscled chest, and it was only James grabbing her arm a second later that had prevented her from launching herself at Peters again. Without another word James had dragged her from library and through the corridors back towards his dorm and once there he had locked the door and cast several privacy spells.

James turned to stare at his best friend. Siriah was standing where he had left her, unmoving, dripping wet and looking undeniably as though she had just been severely snogged with her swollen lips and scarily vacant expression. However Siriah also looked strangely small and bereft standing there on her own, and unusually for Siriah, saying nothing. Cautiously James moved closer – "Siriah?" She received no answer.

"Padfoot?" he tried again "Are you okay?"

The question seemed to break through Siriah' stupor and he had barely managed to mutter a broken "No" before she had broken down completely.

James stared at a loss for the second time that morning. Deciding that questions could wait he moved forwards and wrapped his arms around his best friend who continued to sob in a strangely broken way. Eventually the sobs quieted and then stopped completely. James waited for a few moments before asking what he really wanted to know; "what happened Pads?"

For a moment he thought Siriah might cry again, but instead it seemed as though she had managed to pull herself together and looked at her best friend through red rimmed eyes and answered hoarsely "I don't know. I...I was so angry about those stupid crush rumours that when I saw Peters leave alone I followed him. He went to the library and when he stopped he spoke to me...he asked me what I wanted. And then I lost control. I just threw myself at him and clung to him. Then _I_ kissed _him_."

James honestly didn't know what to say to that. "Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned hesitantly.

Siriah laughed wildly and choked out "what is there to talk about? I kissed him and I _liked it_. I was snogged senseless by a snake that I don't know who is in _Slytherin_ and could very well be a Death Eater! And worse my magic responded to his! If you had arrived later I could very well have managed to bind myself to him! So what the hell is there to talk about?"

During his talk Siriah had pulled herself out of James' arms and was now standing rigid shaking very badly.

"At least he's good looking" James offered with a weak grin.

For a moment he thought that Siriah was going to hit him, but then she relaxed and let out a weak laugh. "That's true. But then I have always had excellent taste" he boasted

James snorted "Yeah right. Aren't you forgetting Owen Davis? he's hideous and you definitely were all over him!"

"I was drunk!" Siriah shouted indignantly, as though James should have known better than to say something so stupid.

James grinned "well you certainly weren't drunk when you went after his horse looking of a brother!"

Sirius spluttered in outrage and chased James out of Gryffindor tower break down momentarily forgotten.

By the time the pair of them had arrived at Transfiguration James was purple with yellow spots and orange hair plus a rather fetching red crocodile tail. McGonagall was not impressed and shouted at them for fifteen minutes before putting them both in detention. The world was back to normal - at least for the moment.


	4. Dumbledore thoughts

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock looked expectantly around at his staff. After several moments of silence he decided that perhaps further encouragement was needed. Clearing his throat he asked benignly "Does anyone have anything particular they wish to discuss in this staff meeting?" The silence continued. Albus was surprised; normally the staff had plenty to say after their first week back – often rants about the marauders latest antics or the ongoing civil war between Gryffindor and Slytherin, which tended to end with many staff members trying to remember they had wanted to teach in the first place.

When the continuing silence finally began to become uncomfortable as well as confusing Albus decided to be more specific in his questions; "Minerva, how are the Marauders doing this term?" Apparently this was the right question as suddenly the staff room was full of shouts and rants. Albus surveyed the chaos with mild astonishment as he began to look back over his memories from the previous week. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he must have missed something as he couldn't remember the Marauders doing anything serious enough to warrant this reaction. He was fairly certain that they hadn't managed confund the doorknob that was the guardian to Ravenclaw tower again; that had been a nightmare. He could still remember having to comfort several distraught Ravenclaws as they were refused admittance into their tower until they had managed by chance to guess that the answer to the gibberish it had been spouting was a sparkling crumple - horned snorkack. Xenofilius Lovegood in particular had never quite recovered and now apparently spent his holidays searching for one despite Professor Flitwick's continued assurances that they did not in fact exist.

Dragging himself out of his thoughts he managed to stop the commotion with several loud bangs from his wand. Resettling his glasses he asked, in a weary tone of voice, "what have the boys done now?" Instead of everyone shouting again, as he half expected and dreaded, his staff gave him some very strange looks before Minerva finally offered the answer he sought. "That is the problem Albus. They haven't done anything – well nothing that is up to their usual standards. They have been surprisingly quiet."

Looking around at his clearly traumatised staff Albus asked bemusedly "then why are you all so tense? Shouldn't you be relieved? You've all been begging them to tone it down for years".

Apparently this was a stupid question as they all favoured him with looks that they normally reserved for special students – Gilderoy Lockheart for example. Now Albus Dumbledore believed that very little could truly astound him but the reaction of his muggle studies teacher to this gentle inquiry definitely caught him off guard. To his shock she threw back her head and let out what could only be called a maniacal laugh before screaming "That is just the point! They aren't doing anything! They're lulling us into a false sense of security and then when we least expect it they'll blow us all up! They're hell's spawn just waiting for us to be vulnerable..." At this point she trailed off and began rocking back and forth on her chair and alternating between laughing and sobbing hysterically.

As Albus stared Poppy, the school matron stood and made her towards the distraught woman and then began attempting to comfort her. When it became apparent that her methods weren't working, to Albus' dismay, she simply opened the poor woman's mouth before pouring a vial of calming draught followed by a vial of dreamless sleep down her throat, and once she had passed out Poppy had levitated the unconscious woman's body and had left the staff room without a word floating her patient in front her.

There was silence for a further few minutes as Albus attempted to come to terms with what had just occurred. Eventually he shook his head and gave up and returned his attention to the rest of the staff to find many of them still starring after the poor woman in pity, and in some cases envy. Albus briefly entertained the thought of charging the marauders double fees, they had certainly lost him enough perfectly competent staff members, before once again turning back to the matter at hand.

"So, if I may clarify?" when he received no answer he continued "the marauders have done nothing; absolutely nothing. And this, admittedly rather unusual behaviour, had driven one of my staff members to a mental breakdown." He received several nods as an answer. Deciding that it was probably safest for his mental health not to dwell on these matters he pushed bravely on. "Does anyone here have any theories as to this rather dramatic behavioural shift?"

Again there was silence before Minerva answered again, "There was some doubt among the students earlier this week, but now the general consensus is that Sirius Black is on the verge of a mental breakdown and has lost his little remaining sanity." she paused for a moment before looking around at her colleagues as though begging one of them to continue. None of them did. Minerva sighed and then pushed on "it appears that whichever explanation you hear they all have one thing in common; Harrison Peters." Dumbledore was suddenly very interested. He had planned to bring the boy up at the staff meeting anyway, to see how he was settling in and if they had any clue as to his political affiliations, although as a Slytherin he thought he probably already knew. He gestured for Minerva to continue. She took a deep breath "most of the students believe that Black is in an illicit relationship with Peters, or at least desires to be, and can't cope with the fact that she is in love with a snake and dating a Slytherin. As such the marauders have spent their time dealing with Black instead of on causing mayhem."

For a moment Albus thought that his Deputy Headmistress was joking before he caught the serious looks on the faces of the other staff members. Pushing this startling new revelation aside for the moment he asked another question, but this time directed at the Head of Slytherin "Horace, how had Peters settled in? Can you add anything to these rumours?"

Horace Slughorn sighed "He has settled in fine. Surprisingly well in fact considering that he is a half-blood. He has made his way up the Slytherin political ladder with astonishing speed, but doesn't seem to be particularly affiliated with anyone in particular. And before you ask Albus, no, I have no idea if he is a death eater. He has kept his head down and doesn't speak out like Malfoy does, but that doesn't really mean anything. Peters seems to be a shadows person – the power behind the throne as it were. I'd be weary of him if I were you though – he is phenomenally gifted magically, something of a prodigy.

The story that he is telling as to why he is here is that he was homes schooled by his mother in Ireland, but that she was killed shortly after he had taken his O. in a death eater attack. I have confirmed that; there was indeed a Lilya Peters killed in August in Ireland in a death eater attack. He says that he took his O. at the Irish Ministry, which was as you know destroyed, which is why he has only the results that they sent him as proof. That also checks out. A Harrison Peters did indeed sit his exams at the Irish Ministry. His results are exceptional – straight Os – and his magical skills certainly match them. However I have not been able to find any photos of either Lilya or Harrison Peters, and as they lived in isolation, and most of the local communities were destroyed in attacks there is no way to know if the Harrison Peters here is the same Harrison Peters that grew up in Ireland. He certainly doesn't have an accent. As regards Black I don't know. She certainly seems interested him, but beyond that I don't know." Having said his piece Horace leaned back in his chair.

Silence reigned once again while Dumbledore considered what he had been told. Eventually he reached a decision. Gazing once more at his staff he said "Watch Peters as best you can. Report anything of interest. Otherwise I would take the marauders silence as a well deserved break and not worry about them. I am sure that they will be back to their usual antics in no time at all." Having said his piece, eyes twinkling, he swept from the staff room.

After a moment the others followed him debating among themselves which of them would now be gifted with the unfortunate duty of covering muggle studies.


	5. Siriah dilemma

It was Monday morning. Her time of peace had sadly come to an end mused Siriah as she stared out of the dormitory window. She was very tense; today was the first time she would see Peters since they had kissed – snogged – in the library. This situation had resulted with one Siriah Black being awake at the unusual hour of 5 in the morning, something that she was sure had never happened before. She sighed and rolled over. Peters wasn't really all that good looking she mused. Sure his hair was silky – she tried hard not to remember how nice it had felt between her fingers – and his eyes were a rather unusual colour – a green so deep you could lose yourself in it her brain unhelpfully reminded her – and yes, his lips were very kissable – hang on a minute! Siriah scowled as she realised the direction that her treacherous thoughts were taking and turned over again.

No; Peters was not all that good looking. Siriah thought hard determined to find a flaw in Peters' appearance, but sadly her mind seemed instead to take great pleasure in thinking about how nice Peters' arse had looked when Siriah had followed him. Siriah scowled again. It just wasn't fair! Why did that git have to be so attractive? It was against the laws of nature for Slytherins to be hot. After turning over for the third time she unhelpfully noticed that someone – probably Marlene – had turned her bed hangings green; Slytherin green. They reminded her of Peters' eyes.

That was it. With a furious scowl fixed rather uncharacteristically on her face Sirius gave up sleeping as a bad job and got up. She grabbed a jumper and headed out of the common room towards the grounds dodging both Filch and Peeves on his way. It was a crisp, clear day but cold. Siriah looked around to make sure that no one was looking and then transformed into Padfoot – a large grim like dog. When she was on four legs she began to run her tongue lolling happily out of the side of her mouth.

About an hour later as she was padding softly along the edges of the Forbidden Forest, feeling much calmer and more like herself, she smelt it. She froze in mid step. The scent was deep and dark, seductive, but there was a strange purity to it, and so without even realising what he was doing he followed it. It led back towards the castle but just deep enough inside the Forbidden Forest that whoever the scent belonged to would not be able to be seen. As the scent got stronger and stronger she found a familiar clearing and there in it was the owner of that scent; Harrison Peters.

Had Siriah been able to think rationally she would have turned and fled, but as it was she was to entranced in that seductive scent that was befuddling her senses, and so without realising it she changed back into Siriah and walked into the clearing. Peters paused in the middle of what appeared to be an exercise routine of a sort and turned to face her.

As Siriah stared into those green eyes the tiny part of her brain that had been screaming at her to turn and ran was silenced. Almost as if she was in a trance Siriah moved towards the stationary Peters. Siriah stopped in front of the Slytherin boy and vaguely noticed that Peters was taller than her, but unlike last time she made no move to kiss the boy. Her mind rather hazily seemed to understand that if this – whatever it was – was going to happen Peters would have to make the first move this time. Peters stared at her for a moment before quirking and eyebrow and raising his hand to run it through Siriah' hair. Siriah whimpered. A crooked smile appeared on Peters' face before Peters used the hand in Siriah' hair to drag her closer and slid his other arm smoothly around Siriah' waist before proceeding to snog her.

Siriah sighed in relief at the contact. She'd missed it she realised and once again she slid her arms around Peter's neck and submitted. Several moments of blissful snogging followed and once again Siriah' magic reached out towards Peters, but this time contact was made. Siriah wasn't sure how much time they spent kissing but breathing she decided was over rated. Then suddenly Peters pulled back. Siriah let out another rather pitiful whimper. Peters smiled and ran his thumb along Siriah' angular cheek bone.

"We should go or we'll miss breakfast" Peters said, and then without another word he turned and walked back towards the castle. Siriah stood there confused, Breakfast? She had entered the clearing at 6:30ish she was sure and breakfast didn't end until 9. She cast a quick tempus charm and froze, 8:30 a.m. appeared before her. She had lost two whole hours. Now no one had ever accused Siriah Black of being bright, but even she could see that something was wrong. You did not just lose two hours kissing. In fact she thought whilst frowning, the entire Peters situation was abnormal.

Her mind began to make a list of facts. As she surveyed her list she felt uneasy; whatever was happening was not normal and her gut instinct told her that it was old magic. If she was right then this was very very bad. Still frowning she began to consider who she could consult on the situation. Not the library. The types of books she was looking for were very rare and would only be found in old pure blood libraries, like the infamous Black library. Siriah quickly thought about other pureblood families that might have the books she needed; Malfoy, Avery, Lestrange, possibly Longbottom, Bone, Abbott, Davis, Nott, maybe Greengrass, very maybe Prewitt but not Potter. As Siriah thought of those names she realised that she wasn't close to any of those families and asking permission to use a family library was a deeply personal question. She sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her hair – there was no choice she would have to write a letter to her father.

Siriah winced at the thought of writing to her father. Lord Orion Black was a very proper pureblood, and if she asked for those books which would undoubtedly be in the inner sanctum of the Black library it would be the equivalent of stating that she accepted his place as the Black daughter and all that it meant. This wasn't something she'd planned to do, especially as it would mean that she would have to stop living in all but name at the Potters in the holidays – but she needed those books damn it! If there was one rule that all purebloods were taught it was that you should never ignore old magic, it would turn out very badly for all involved.

As Siriah began to walk back towards the castle to draft an urgent letter to her father it hit her. Old magic only affected purebloods – never a muggleborn or a halfblood – which meant two things; Peters was a pureblood not a halfblood as he had assumed, and that Peters could be his real surname as there was no Noble and Ancient House of Peters. This gave Siriah another question to answer, who the hell was Harrison Peters?

Female sirius Siriah Black


	6. Chapter 6 AN

i had a picture with the chapter but it did't post with


	7. Orion finds out the truth

Lord Orion Black stared at the owl in front of him in surprise. He would have recognised it anywhere; a rather proud sleek black eagle owl with piercing eyes that had never liked anybody but Sirius and had taken a fair chunk out of his hand when he had, in the past, attempted to take his mail. Today however the bird seemed strangely ruffled, as though it had flown here rather urgently. Gingerly he reached out his hand to take the letter that was attached to the owl's leg and was surprised yet again when the bird made no attempt to attack him. This strange behaviour caused him to worry, and as he was alone in his study he allowed it to show. Siriah never wrote – in fact he hadn't received a letter from his daughter since her first year when she'd told them that she'd been sorted into Gryffindor and Walburga had sent her a howler. He'd forbidden his wife to do it again, but it had been too late, Siriah who had already been distant from them had cut them both off.

With this in mind he opened the letter in front of him and felt his jaw drop;

_To Lord Orion Black, 27th Grand Duke of Blackthorn_

_Father,_

_I'm sure that you are shocked to hear from me, especially as I had all but moved out after my confrontation with mother last summer, but I'm still a pureblood despite my leanings, and as such there are certain things I cannot ignore. Ever since I returned to Hogwarts this year my magic has reacted strangely in the presence of a particular individual. His name is Harrison Peters a 6th year Slytherin, new this year, apparently a half blood. However I am convinced that this cannot be so._

_Whenever I am near Peters my magic... well it swirls out from around me, my core expands and reaches out to Peters as his magic does to me. It feels like old magic. If there is one thing that you taught me it was to never ignore the old magic and so I am writing to beg for access to the Black Library. I know what this means for me. I know that it will change everything but I was taught that old magic must always be heeded and so I make this request._

_I know that both you and mother only care for Regulus as he is your heir, and that if you give me access to the Black Library that would no longer be the case, but I am asking for you to help me. Please write back soon._

_Your daughter_

_Siriah Walburga Black_

Orion Black re-read the letter several times and frowned. The entire situation was worrying, but one line in particular struck him; _I know that both you and mother only care about Regulus about your heir. _He thought back over his admittedly rather limited interaction with his daughter to try and remember ever expressing that opinion and came up blank. He would never have said that to his daughter. He thought hard and a memory presented itself. His eyes narrowed and he hissed in anger. It was time to get to the bottom of this mess. If he was right then at least he could reconcile with his daughter, because Siriah was his daughter just cause she wasn't the family heir didn't mean he loved her less, Walburga was only his wife by contract, he will have to have a talk with her.

He stood up and strode purposefully from his study towards one of the reception rooms. He didn't bother knocking, instead he simply strode into the room and snapped "Kreacher!". There was a loud crack and the house elf appeared, but before he had time to speak Orion snarled "find my wife and get her here now". Kreacher immediately left with another loud crack and Orion began to pace. It took nearly twenty minutes for Walburga to sail haughtily through the door but before she could open her mouth Orion snarled "sit".

Walburga surveyed the situation in shock. Orion Black was a dangerous man when angered. He turned to her with a look of pure fury on his face and asked in a dangerously quiet tone "would you like to explain to me why my eldest child believes that I favour her brother".

Walburga froze. How had this happened? How had Orion found out? Attempting to calm herself she replied, "I merely expressed the quite correct opinion that her behaviour was unsuitable for a Black daughter and that she would do well to stand in the background in favor of Regulus."

Orion's eyes narrowed further. "And did you mention that I supported your view?"

His wife shifted uncomfortably. "I may have suggested that – " but she was cut off before she could finish.

Orion's voice shook with rage "You poisoned my eldest child and turned her against me. You encouraged our youngest to be unhealthily arrogant and cruel. You have caused discord in the House of Black; as such I Lord Orion Black decree by magic and my right as Grand Duke of Blackthorn that you are placed under house arrest. You shall receive no visitors. You shall have no contact with my children. You shall use no magic. You are to be moved into the guest wing and you shall stay there unless I give you permission to leave so mote it be." With these words Orion felt his magic bind Walburga to his words as she sat there frozen. If she attempted to disobey the rules that he had set out she would be exiled from the House of Black and be stripped of her magic.

"I am now going to fix all of the damage you have caused this family. Kreacher, move her belongings into the guest wing. Serve her three meals a day but otherwise I order you to ignore her summons" With that Orion turned and stormed out of the room back towards his study to floo to Hogwarts and visit his only daughter.

Orion Black


	8. Family magiks

Flitwick looked around his 6th year NEWT class and frowned. It seemed unusually quiet for a class that contained all four marauders. He remembered Slughorn's look of horror when three of the four marauders had qualified for NEWT potions. But the marauders were clever, he'd give them that, those pranks required a lot of advanced spell work and so he was one of the few staff members who had been unsurprised when Potter and Lupin got good results (Exceeds Expectations and a few Outstandings) but even he had been surprised by Black's results. It had turned out that not only had Black taken the core, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, but he had also taken Arithmancy and Ancient Runes through private study. He smiled as he reminisced over the looks of horror on the face of every staff member – bar divination – when they saw that Black had achieved straight Outstandings, and as such could chose to take any of their classes.

As he absentmindedly banished the swarm of wasps that Pettigrew had managed to create with his avis charm instead of the flock of birds he turned to look at Black. As he watched Black cast the charm, silently, and out flew a flock of nuthatches. Flitwick sighed and waited for Black to point them at Potter and start a battle, but to his surprise Black merely surveyed them for a moment before banishing them with another flick of his wand and then – he almost fainted in shock at what happened next – Black looked up at the board for the homework, pulled out parchment and ink and began to work. Flitwick wondered if perhaps he should call for madam Pomfrey; as he looked at Potter it was clear from the look of abject horror on the boy's face that he wasn't the only one.

But before either he or Potter could say anything there was a knock on his classroom door and Minerva entered; "Filius could Mrs Black be excused for the rest of this lesson?"

Siriah looked up in surprise and confusion from her half finished essay, but at a nod from Flitwick she put her things in her bag and followed Professor McGonagall out of the classroom. As she looked at her head of house she noticed that she seemed to be rather tense. She wondered what she was going to be blamed for this time and debated asking, but decided instead to wait and see. She strode purposefully behind her head of house until they arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. With a "blood lolly" the gargoyle jumped aside and she was sent up the moving stair case alone. When she reached the top she stepped off the stairs, took a deep breath, knocked and entered. Her eyes flew to the Headmaster's desk expecting to see Dumbledore sitting there looking stern, but to her surprise he wasn't there. Someone coughed behind her and she spun round. She froze. It was her father. Before she could say a word her father had crossed the office and to her shock and confusion she embraced her. Siriah stood frozen and inhaled in shock. A familiar scent of books and coffee filled her nostrils and before she realised it she was hugging her father back.

They stood there for a long moment and Siriah relaxed in the paternal embrace. Eventually however she remembered why she was there and so, reluctantly pulled back. "Dad? Why are you here? Is...is this about my letter?" she asked very hesitantly, unwilling to spoil the moment.

Much to her shock her father actually smiled and with a wave of his wand conjured a formal but comfortable looking couch and gestured for Siriah sit as she did himself.

"Siriah...throughout my own childhood my father, Arcturus Black, behaved as a proper pureblood. Restrained in public and in private, but as I was a Slytherin and good at reading masks - you have to be to survive in Slytherin - I knew he cared about me. I attempted to emulate his behaviour when raising my own children, leaving it mostly to my wife, and maintaining only formal reactions. What I had never really taken into account is that you were always a Gryffindor child, open and bright, playful, so my actions distanced you from me. It wasn't until I received your letter that I realised how you had taken it and how...other factors...had exacerbated the problem."

Siriah sat there in shock. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. She could deal with scorn and coldness, but affection...especially from her father...it was an unknown quantity. As she watched her father reached into her pocket and removed a silver box. Siriah felt her insides freeze. She knew what that box was, no pureblood wouldn't.

Orion smiled gently at Siriah' reaction. Se was more nervous than she was letting on; this was the moment of truth. As per pureblood traditions Siriah had to take the box and open it himself. As he watched Siriah reached out his hand as if in a daze and cautiously took the box.

Siriah took a deep breath. If he did this there was no going back. Everything would have to change. She opened the box and was surprised to see that her hands were steady. There it sat; a black family ring. A silver signet with the crest of the Ancient and Noble House of Black engraved. A shield with a grim and a thestral, both in ebony in opposite corners, silver flames – the special magical gift of the Black family – in another, and in the final corner a wand. Slowly she reached into the box, picked up the ring and then slid it onto the fourth finger of his right hand.

Magic swirled around her, thick, dark and pure and when it stopped Siriah felt like she was home. She had never been more in tune with herself and with her magic. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into her magic, Black magic, and she felt all the members of her family, her brother and cousins. They wouldn't know who she was, just that a Black daughter had been added to the family magic , and once they had been chosen it was forever. However what shocked Siriah the most was a man that she could feel in the bond, not family but linked to her personally and through her to his family. She focused in on the man and felt that he was in Hogwarts, as she focused even harder she realised that the man had become aware and was now heading towards her. She recognised the feel of the magic; Harrison Peters.

Regulus Black was eating lunch in the Great Hall as normal when he felt it; a probe of Black magic feeling for him and claiming kinship with him. He knew what that meant. He felt movement besides him and looked around to see Bellatrix and Narcissa along with Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers sitting down next to him. This was not particularly unusual, the family often sat together but he could feel the subtle tension in their bodies. They too had felt the magic claim the Black family had welcomed a person and had brought their betrotheds to discuss the matter. Cygnus Black had always been more old fashioned than his older cousin Orion, and as such when his oldest child Andromeda ran off with that muggleborn he had quickly arranged marriage contracts for his remaining two girls to ensure that they made proper pureblood marriages.

"Who do you think it is?" Narcissa asked in her cold voice.

"I don't know. Father never mentioned adding a new person to the family magic – only mother, but she has no real say in the decision." Regulus answered. He was the Black heir, but he had no idea who it was. He glanced around the room looking for inspiration and instead noticed Harrison Peters stiffen in his seat before getting up and leaving the hall without a word to anyone.

Thinking of Peters he glanced over to the Gryffindor table where his sister usually sat to see if she followed; Peters had been surprisingly silent on the matter of the Blood Traitor Black, as his sister was known in Slytherin house, despite her unusual behaviour of late. However he stiffened when he realised that Sirius was missing. "No..."

"What?" Snapped Lucius Malfoy

"Siriah isn't here."

All five of them stared at him in shock. It was simply impossible. Siriah Black, trouble maker, has acess to the Black family magic?

"But she's an idiot" snapped Bellatrix scornfully

"She isn't" murmured Regulus, and when they all turned to look at him he snapped out "She got 11 outstandings in her OWLs".

His five companions looked gobsmacked.

"Regardless" snapped Bellatrix "your father couldn't have let her have acess to the Black family magic. There has to be another option."

"You know very well there isn't Bella" Narcissa said in a colder voice than usual.

"It is pointless arguing" interjected Rudolphus Lestrange "we'll know in the morning one way or the other".

With this having been said all six of them settled down uneasily and began to eat, ears open for any news and dreading what could only be the truth – that a blood traitor Gryffindor would have acess to the Black family magic.


	9. Lineage and titles

Chapter 9

Orion Black smiled as he watched his oldest child, she was adjusting to the sudden influx of magic. This is how it should be. Eventually the magic calmed and Siriah opened her eyes, the blue specks in her usually smoky grey eyes prominent and glowing with power.

"He's coming" Siriah all but breathed out.

Orion didn't really need to ask who – it was blatantly honest from the letter he had received; Harrison Peters. Not two minutes late the door to the headmasters office opened and the elusive boy entered the room. Orion felt his breath catch and not because of the magic that he could feel beginning to rise again around Siriah. Harrison Peters was power; it practically oozed from the boy. "Harrison Peters I presume?"

Those intense green eyes turned to capture his own "Lord Black" intoned the boy in a deep, smooth and sensual voice as he inclined his head in a gesture of respect.

Clearing his throat again whilst reminding his brain that he had come here for a purpose, he said "I have permission from the deputy Headmistress to take both of you on an outing. I have not elaborated as to why so she knows nothing of the details, and by extension neither does Dumbledore." He added the last bit in response to the sharp look Peters offered him.

"The Department of Mysteries?"

Orion didn't even bother to ask how Peters knew where they were going. Clearly Peters knew more about what was occurring than Siriah did. "Indeed. We shall floo".

Flooing had never been Orion's favourite form of transport as it tended to end in ungainly landings which could potentially be embarrassing. He had never forgotten the time that Siriah had given Regulus a shove as she had entered the floo and thus when Regulus had finally arrived at the Ministry Gala he had tumbled head long into the Minster himself and knocked several nearby fire whiskey glasses over him. That situation had required some fast talking and months of grovelling, something no pureblood enjoyed. However he would rather risk a stumble from a grate than alert all of Hogwarts to his visit. This was strictly family business and should remain so.

As he exited he checked his location to ensure that he had arrived at the right fireplace and then he relaxed; as Lord Black one of the highest ranking purebloods he had direct floo access to the department of Mysteries, and so as not to alert the entire world to his visit had decided to floo straight to his destination.

As Siriah and Peters stepped out of the fire – Siriah stumbling and Peters flowing with his dangerous grace – an aide approached and led them into the depths of the department. Orion had never been this deep into the department before; it was dark and seemed to be endless corridors filled with locked doors. Eventually they arrived at another closed door, identical to all of the others that they had passed, but this one was opened for them and they were invited to enter.

Inside the strangest sight met their eyes; a receiving committee had clearly been assembled when Orion had informed them that he would be visiting. This in itself was not unusual, however the members of said committee certainly were. On the far left sat two goblins, next to them the head of the department of mysteries, and then finally another senior member of the department.

They were invited to sit in the three chairs just in front of them. Orion ensured that he sat between Peters and Siriah, he could certainly do without seeing them lose control and launch themselves at each other.

"We all know why we are here. Let us not waste time going over boring facts. In order to confirm what has happened we need blood from both Mr Peters and the young Mr Black."

Peters extended his arm without question and one of the goblins drew a knife and quickly collected three vials of blood. Siriah quickly followed suit.

The remaining goblin cleared his throat. "The first test will detect any bonds, active or otherwise between them. The second a power test and the third an identity and heritage check. If the first test is negative then the others will be unnecessary."

The goblin who had taken the blood brought forwards a shallow metallic silver bowl engraved with runes which glowed red as the first vials of blood were added and mixed. Orion had no idea what the bowl was, but it was clearly a highly magical artefact. As he watched the metal that the bowl was made of seemed to move and undulate with power and then the runes glowed white, then gold, then silver before fading from existence.

Siriah, eloquent as usual muttered "what the bloody..."

"Siriah!" hissed her father cutting her off and giving her an equally amused and annoyed glance.

Peters did not react at all but simply kept his face completely blank. That boy was impossible to read thought Orion in irritation.

Both of the department member and the goblins however shared significant looks before relaxing slightly with what seemed to be relief. However no one spoke so Orion cleared his throat meaningfully. Eventually the official on the far right explained the results.

"The bowl checks for bonds as you know. The glowing of the runes indicates that there is an active but unconsummated bond between these two gentlemen. The white glow indicates that the bond is completely natural and the result purely of their own magic and not outside influences. The gold glow indicates that their magic is completely compatible. Most people's magic is compatible at some level, the gold however indicates that a complete merging between the two boys is possible, and that they would able to combine their magics with the right teachings."

Here the official paused for a moment before continuing, "Usually these factors would be enough to create a minor attraction or perhaps a blood brother bond. However the final glow, the silver, indicates that their souls are capable of merging. But more than that, that they each need to merge to be complete, almost as if each only contained a three quarters of a soul, and so if they had never met could have lived normal but empty lives, never marrying. However now that they have met their souls and magic will refuse to be parted and instead must be combined to create something greater. When they do consummate the bind they will most likely be the most powerful wizards of their generation, which we will confirm with the next test."

Without giving their three visitors anytime to digest this information the next test was administered as the second vials of blood were poured over a piece of parchment. The official looked over the results eyes widening before he spoke again, and everyone in the room listened intently.

"Young mistress Black has a MPR (magical potential rating) of 1,192. For a reference point, Merlin is considered to be at the top of the scale and had a rating of 2,000. Albus Dumbledore has a rating of 1,154. "

Siriah gaped unflatteringly at the man. It was clear that her mind couldn't take much more. Orion wasn't much better off. She had expected some kind of magical bond but never a soul bond. Dumbledore had been the strongest globally of his generation; the scores themselves were never announced only the individuals ranking amongst their generation. Hearing that his daughter was more magically powerful than Dumbledore was just too much for him to take in one day.

The official continued and Orion thought that he saw the man's hand tremble slightly. "Mr Peters score is 1,267 a score that has not been seen since the time of the founders. Furthermore their scores will increase until they reach 17, at which point they hit their magical maturity and they will receive a magical boost as we all do. However when they consummate their bond it is possible that their scores will increase again, I would certainly suspect it of young mister Black."

At this point was sure that he had permanently dislocated his jaw. Orion felt like he needed an alcoholic boost. Peters however finally reacted as his eyes widened betraying his shock.

Before they could say anything however the final vials of blood had been poured over silvery parchment for the final test. This time the goblin that Orion belatedly recognised as Ragnock, head of Gringotts spoke. "Mrs Black's heritage test confirms that she is a daughter of the house of Black and of pureblood. However she has also fulfilled the requirements to inherit the Ravenclaw Estate of which she is a direct descendant, becoming Grand Duchess Ravenclaw of the Isles (England and Scotland) and all that comes with it." a thick leather folder was handed over to the heavily traumatised Siriah Black.

"Mr Peters test has revealed more. Specifically that he was born Harry James Potter in the year 1980, but chose, upon his arrival in 1973 magic has chosen him as heir and next Grand Duke of Pottermore and is eligible and must claim instead his other inheritances through father's line that only he has fulfilled the conditions for and as such Grand Duke Gryffindor of Wales. He has also unofficially become Grand Duke Slytherin of Ireland through his mother's line . Finally he is also eligible through his father's bloodline and through magic's choice to the title of His Royal Highness Prince of Avalon a living descendant of Merlin." Through his mother's line he is eliagable to become the Earl of Evanshire and the Earl of Rossington.

"We at Gringotts ask that both of you visit the bank for private or a joint meeting within the week to claim your lordships, rings and discuss the management of your estates."

There was a long silence as three thick folders were passed to Peters who took them automatically with shaking hands.

Then a thud was heard and Harrison Peters, calm, cool, collected Slytherin fell off his chair in a dead faint.

The ministry official glanced at the boy on the floor for a moment before turning to address Siriah, "Mrs Black would you like to register your marriage today or wait for a formal ceremony?"

Siriah stared at them man for a moment before laughing hysterically and joining her husband on the floor in a dead faint.

Orion dearly wished that he could join them but instead took a deep breath and mentally promised himself a large bottle of fire whiskey when he got home, thanked the highly amused committee before summoning the four leather folders and then headed back to the floo levitating the two unconscious teenagers behind him.


	10. sealing the bond

Chapter 9 Lemon Warning

Siriah rolled over and smiled sleepily into her pillow. It seemed to smell nicer than her normal pillow, and it was certainly bigger and warmer. She smiled some more and snuggled closer to the pillow and wrapped a leg around it. Lemon Scene

Peters is sucking hard on her nipples, and she is loving it. He moves down her stomach until he gets to her p**** and he takes a long lick of it. It drives her over the edge. He moans as she starts to lap up her p****, and she nearly loses control. He then uses paseltongue on her and she cums hard in his mouth. That was was wonderful said a giggling siriah. I knew you would like it said harrison, how about I return the favor said siriah. She bends down to his genital area and grabs his d*** and starts to stroke it. He moans a little at that. She then kisses the tip of his d*** and starts to plant a few kisses around his d*** and takes the head inside of her mouth and bobs up and down on his dick. She swirls her tongue around the head and then sucks hard on his length. He has his hand on her head to keep her going and about ten minutes later he cums in her mouth. Damn I can get use to this, and she laughs a little at that, so do you want to be the top or the bottom says harrison, i be on top says siriah. She climbs on top and lines his d*** up with her p**** and slowly sinks down on his shaft. He hits a barrier and he realizes it is her hymen, he looks and she nods and that's when he tears through her hymen. She is in pain for a little, then it goes away, slowly she starts to move up and down on his d***. THen she goes faster and faster, she rides him like a bull, ohhh yes siriah right yells harrison, siriah just smirks and keeps riding him about ten minutes later, he cums very hard in her. End of lemon scene

That was wow says harrison, i know i can't wait for more, ahh shit I didn't use a conception, don't worry I did says siriah, but little did siriah know it did not work and in 91/2 months she will be a mother.

She sighed happily as the pillow responded and wrapped itself around her...hang on a minute. Siriah Black sat up quickly and wrenched herself out of Peters' arms and promptly fell off the bed and landed hard as she scrambled to get away.

As she absentmindedly rubbed her sore butt, the sound of someone laughing registered, and he turned to see his father sitting in his favourite arm chair in their living room – which seemed to have a rather large bed in the middle of it – laughing at her. Siriah fumed silently; why was it always him who embarrassed himself. She pouted at her father but sadly this only made him laugh harder and he was soon joined by a deeper sensuous laugh coming from the green eyed god who was still lying languidly on the bed.

However as Siriah was searching for her wand in an attempt to hex the pair of them Orion spoke; "if you would both like to sit on the couch I can banish the bed and then we can talk about what we found out this afternoon."

As Siriah settled himself on the couch absentmindedly taking Peters' hand he suddenly froze.

"Please tell me I imagined it" she begged her father, "I'm too young to be married!"

Orion Black manfully swallowed a snigger at the look of abject horror on Siriah' face but continued seriously, "you are for all intents and purposes married. I think it would be best for the pair of you to stay here tonight and we can deal with the decisions that need to be made and get the truth from some of us" here he fixed Peters with a stern look. "Tomorrow morning straightaway after breakfast we shall all go to Gringotts, register your marriage" here Siriah looked ready to faint again and Peters winced as the circulation in his hand felt as though it had been permanently cut off as Siriah held onto it desperately. Again Orion had to fight down her laughter; her life had certainly become entertaining of late. "We shall probably have to spend most of the morning at Gringotts sorting out your estates as it seems they have been gathering interest and the properties left alone since the founders lived pr earlier. After we have sorted all of that out and you have claimed you titles I shall take you back to school. I have already informed McGonagall that the pair of you likely won't be back until lunch time tomorrow."

Here Orion took a moment to reminisce and smiled happily as he remembered McGonagall's displeasure at the situation and the thinning of her lips. He had never liked Minerva when they had been at school together, they had always been academically competing for the top spot, which she had won he thought with irritation. It really had been too long since he'd had the pleasure of tweaking her tail, sighing to himself he continued.

I will formally announce it in the New Year but we will need to have a family meeting sooner, probably next weekend. I'll owl you the time and send a separate portkey for you and Pe...Harrison so that you can arrive early." as Siriah nodded ruefully Orion looked at Peters "You shall be expected here for the family holiday with Siriah. You are now part of the Black family and as such you must attend the family meeting."

Peters met his eyes and nodded. It was time for the truth he thought to himself. He stood, removed his hand from Sirius' with a pang, and began to pace. "I assume you both know occlumency?" at their nods he began.

"As you know I was born in 1980 Harry James Potter" he glanced at the Blacks and saw Orion watching him with narrowed eyes and Siriah with confusion. He sighed to himself and continued "when I was one year old my parents, Lily and James Potter, were murdered by Lord Voldemort. He tried to kill me as well in an attempt to circumvent a prophecy, which he ironically only ended up fulfilling. So, instead of me dying he was banished into a spirit form for 10 years or so and I was sent to live with my only remaining family the Dursley family who turned out to be magic hating muggles.

"I was placed at the Dursleys on the orders of Albus Dumbledore, ignoring the will of my parents, for my apparent protection and he invoked blood wards. My life at the Dursleys was miserable. They hated me with a passion and let us just say that I now have a greater understanding of house elves, just without the job satisfaction element. I was kept ignorant of the magical world and my standing within it."

Here he paused again wondering exactly how much detail to go into. "Eventually on my 11th birthday I found out that I was a wizard and was then promptly thrust head first into the magical where I was a celebrity. My introduction to the magical world was performed by Hagrid on Dumbledore's orders. I was told certain things; my parents were wonderful Gryffindors, all Slytherins were evil and that Voldemort had been one and, finally, that Dumbledore was a man to be admired above all others."

Here Orion began to look outraged and Siriah suspicious, "At the same time other things were left out, such as the fact that my godfather was currently wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban and had been for 10 years. I also didn't get the typical muggleborn introduction, and was thus completely ignorant of wizarding customs."

Understanding had begun to dawn on Orion's face so he continued "my first year was anything but quiet. I talked the hat out of sorting me into Slytherin and was instead put in Gryffindor, where I never truly fit in. I was naturally too cautious and cynical, and so was forced to act overly reckless to compensate." Here Siriah' face took on a slightly pained expression. It was clear that she understood what Harry meant rather well coming from a very Slytherin family.

"After that I made fast friends with a Weasley and a Muggleborn, Granger. I was forced to act a mediocre so as not to upset Granger by being cleverer than her, or to make Weasley jealous. Don't get me wrong, they weren't bad people, just completely the wrong friends for me. Once I inherited my father's invisibility cloak however things became easier and I studied most nights in the library. I had always been bright, but I really took to magic, it just seemed so easy and natural."

Both Blacks nodded, it was true that magic had a different feel to purebloods than muggleborns. "By the end of the year I had managed to cement my place as average in my studies, but excellent at DADA and highly daring by killing a Voldemort possessed defence professor and saving the philosophers stone which had been hidden in the castle that year. I was then packed off back to my muggle relatives. However there was one difference, the matron Madame Pomfrey had noticed that I was malnourished and had several badly healed bones, and so when I spent the end of my first year in the hospital wing recovering from my confrontation with Voldermort she banished and re-grew them and began dosing me with nutrient and growth potions. She then gave me a supply that would last for the entire summer and a small unnoticeable bag to put them in so that I could hide them."

Harry pause for breath. It wasn't easy trying to give the Blacks enough information, and yet not too much, but from the angry looks on both of their faces they had understood what he had not wanted to announce.

"My second year" he continued abruptly, wanting to get this over with "was worse in many ways, as the Chamber of secrets was opened and I was the main suspect as I could speak parseltongue. I didn't exactly understand the stigma being a parseltongue carried and so revealed it by accident. I was shunned and feared by almost everyone. My studies became a retreat of sorts and so I spent as much time as possible in the library under my cloak, I had reached silent casting and fourth year spells by this time. However to appease my friends I pretended to be searching for the heir of Slytherin and together we brewed polyjuice potion in the out of order bathroom on the second floor. Eventually the year ended and I ended up in the Chamber of Secrets and killing a sixty foot basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor that I had pulled from the sorting hat. But what was most interesting about that year was that when the basilisk bit me" here he ignored the sharp intakes of breath from his audience "a black shadow emerged from the scar on my forehead screaming, and then the scar vanished and my eye sight corrected itself. Before I could die Fawlkes Dumbledore's pheonix cried and saved me. But I felt different, cleaner, purer and darker, almost as if a new part of my magic had been released. "I stabbed the diary that had once belonged to Voldemort and that had possessed a first year and making her open the Chamber and the apparition of a teenage Voldemort vanished. I didn't know what that meant then".

He turned and looked at Orion and saw the look of horror. "So you understand?" Orion nodded and then asked a question "Could you still speak parseltongue after that?"

Harry smiled slowly then nodded "I theorised that because I had faced and defeated Voldemort three times I had won some Slytherin family magics; my theory was confirmed in the department of mysteries".

"My third year I managed to stay the last week of the holidays in Diagon Alley, and sold the basilisk carcass to Gringotts for a fortune. They gave me a portkey to put on the body and an activation phrase, and I sent it to them as soon as I arrived back at Hogwarts. I didn't meet Voldemort that year; instead the drama was all to do with an Azkaban escapee, the first ever".

"Bloody Hell" blurted out Siriah. It was such an alien idea, no one escaped from Azkaban.

Harry smiled softly "Indeed. The worst death eater inside the walls of Azkaban and Voldemort's right hand man I was told. Of course I later found out that the man hadn't been given a trial and had instead been simply illegally imprisoned, not that the Ministry was prepared to change their minds. I found out eventually that the Ministry believed that he was after me, and that he believed that if he killed me he would be able to bring Voldemort back. As it was a fairly quiet year otherwise I managed to get to the end of fifth year studies and taught myself Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Here Harry grimaced "in order to maintain my image I had been forced to take the same things as Weasley, namely Divination and CMC. Anyway at the end of the year I ended up confronting the Azkaban escapee in the Shrieking Shack, where it was revealed that he was innocent and Peter Pettigrew had committed the crimes that said escapee had been accused of, and then turned into his illegal animagus form and hidden himself with the Weasley family as their pet rat. The escapee had seen a photo of the rat in the newspaper when the Minister visited and escaped to protect me, her godson in his own illegal animagus form. " Here Harry turned to meet Siriah' horrified and resigned gaze.

"It was me wasn't it? I was accused of being a death eater because I was a Black and I managed to escape once I realised that you were in danger, and then I slipped into the castle through one of the secret passageways." Siriah stated rather sadly. She had spent almost 12 years in Azkaban, there was no way he would be the same after that.

"You're an animagus?" Orion Black thought that little could shock him, but this did.

Siriah seemed only now to remember his father's presence "erm...oops?" he offered hopefully.

Orion didn't know whether to be shocked or angry, he decided to find out more information first so he asked through gritted teeth "and why did you become an illegal animagus?"

Siriah slumped slightly in her chair and ran a hand through her hair "Remus, one of my best friends, is a werewolf. You should see it Dad, changing is so painful for him, he attacks himself! But you see James and I figured out that werewolves only attack humans, so if we were animals we could keep him company and stop him from hurting himself. And we managed it in two years!" she finished rather proudly.

Orion sighed and then smiled at his son proudly "what is your animagus form?"

Siriah perked up at once, "I'll show you!" and without further ado changed into a grim.

Orion swore loudly and stared at his daughter. That was it. He just couldn't take anymore. He summoned a bottle of fire whiskey to him and ignoring all proper pureblood mantras about correct behaviour took a long swig from the bottle.

Siriah changed back and stared at his father in shock "Dad?"

"You're a magical animagus Siriah."

Siriah looked confused, "I'm not, I just look like a grim, I'm not actually one"

"You are" interjected Peters firmly, "you might not have been when you first transformed, but now that you've had a magical boost because of our bond it unlocked the potential that you had and your formed changed, but not enough for to you to really notice. Your friends will next full moon though" he warned.

Now it was Siriah' turn to snatch the bottle of fire whiskey from his father and take a long draft before collapsing back onto the couch.

Peters decided it would be best to distract the Blacks by moving on with his story "anyway Pettigrew escaped and you ended up back on the run, but we remained in contact. I felt safer with you, but our magical reaction was more extreme. That was the end of my third year".

"How much more is there?" Asked Orion quietly

"Two years"

"Bugger" said both Blacks in unison before lunging for the whiskey bottle.


	11. Estate summary rejected contracts part 1

The shoppers and workers of Diagon Alley were greeted with an unusual sight that Tuesday morning. Lord Orion Black going into Gringotts, was not in itself an unusual occurrence, however he was rarely seen at the Bank before 11 a.m., and certainly not this early in the day. Even more unusually he was accompanied by his daughter, Siriah Black. Now the citizens of Diagon Alley could count on one hand the number of times they had seen Orion Black out in public with his eldest child since her unusual sorting. When the residents focused on Siriah Black herself they were all surprised to see a...well a serious...expression on her face, and when taking into account the boys formal clothes and proud stride, they had hardly recognised the boy. Once all of these facts had been digested, and passed on to the local gossips, the third figure of the party was evaluated. A handsome boy was the general consensus, proud, closed off, and most importantly unknown. It was sufficed to say that the gossip network, including one junior Witch Weekly reporter had gotten their scoop for the day, and the mysterious event was spread at top speed to all those who would want to know, and quite a few who didn't.

Lord Orion Black took the stares and whispers in his stride. He'd let them speculate for now, and then in the New Year he'd really give them something to talk about. Oh how he couldn't wait to see Abraxas Malfoy's face.

Inside Gringotts Biletooth looked up in time to see the party enter and immediately hopped off of his stool and walked towards them. In an uncharacteristically polite gesture he bowed and spoke in his harsh voice "I have been instructed to take you to see Ragnok as soon as you arrived. If you would follow me" and then turned and led the three men through an ornate door and down several corridors to Ragnok's office.

Rather unfortunately for the Blacks the junior Witch Weekly reporter who had noticed their arrival in Diagon Alley, Betty Braithwaite, had followed them into Gringotts and noticed their unusual welcome. Normally upon entering the bank clients had to find a free goblin, and even then they were usually ignored for a good ten minutes or so before being sneered at and served. This story had just gotten more interesting, and Betty, after a moment of indecision, decided to head off to the Witch Weekly offices to write up her story. If she was fast enough she might just land the scoop before anyone else! With these thoughts she turned and left Gringotts and headed towards the Leaky Caldron and the floo network.

Ragnok looked up and smiled a rather disconcerting smile. He had thought that the Blacks and Mr Peters would come today to sort out their business. He reached into the top draw of his desk and drew out the files and waited impatiently for his clients to be seated. "I assume we shall start with the Black family business?" he asked. He received a nod. "Well then I am sure that you will be pleased to hear that you investments have been fruitful and your gold has increased by 5% since your last visit. I have a note hear that Lady Black has been from accessing the Black wealth, is this correct?" "Other active vaults include the trust vaults for Miss Bellatrix Black, Miss Narcissa Black, Master Regulus Black and Ms Siriah Black, as well as a minor vault for the use of a Mr Cygnus Black and his wife Mrs Druella Black. There are several other minor vaults that are currently active, including one that included the dowries for the young Miss Blacks; the dowry vault that belonged to Miss Andromeda Black, now Mrs Tonks has been closed. Finally the heir vault is now open and accessible only by Mr Regulus Black and his Bethroed and contains a net sum of 2.7 million galleons and is updated monthly with all the profits from the Black's shares of the Daily Prophet and an annual stipend of 250 000 galleons from the main vault." Here Ragnok paused to take a breath, "The only outstanding legal matters are the marriage contacts for the young Miss Blacks and the disownment paperwork for Mrs Tonks which had to be left dormant until both Lord Black and his chosen heir could sign them. Do you have any problems with these documents?"

"Father" Siriah spoke hesitantly, "knowing what we know now, do you think that it would be a good idea to sign off on the marriage contracts?"

Orion Black looked pensive for a moment then sighed, "Harrison? You have the most insight here after all, what is your view?"

Harrison Peters turned to survey Orion with those cool green eyes, making Orion shudder internally, before answering calmly "I would not sign off on the Malfoy contact. He is a horriable person and would bring the house of black down.." Orion Black nodded. This seemed to be highly reasonable considering all they knew of the future. Although he didn't approve of marrying muggle, vigilante action was certainly beneath members of the Black Family; "and Bellatrix?"

Peters paused for a longer period of time before answering, " Same thing you do not want to get involved with the lestranges. Again Orion nodded, Reject this contracts between the house of malfoy and lestranges."That just leaves the disownment documents"

Siriah shifted uncomfortably. Andy had always been her favourite cousin, but to marry a muggleborn, Siriah couldn't see an argument that would prevent the disownment. Although she personally had nothing against muggleborns, most of her family did, and it would affect the status of the Black family badly in pureblood circles if they did nothing. Siriah didn't want to have to choose between Andy and his duty, but it seemed he had no choice; however before he could speak Ry spoke.

"Her daughter will be a metamorphmagus."

Silence rang throughout the room. Even Ragnok looked interested in this; metamorphmagi were exceptionally rare and the magical gift was one of the most highly valued.

Orion Black now faced a dilemma. He didn't want to disown Andromeda, in fact he had even met Ted Tonks at the Ministry and thought him to be a highly capable wizard for a muggleborn, however that certainly didn't mean he wanted Tonks as part of his family. Furthermore a metamorphmagus in the house of Black that would be enough to counter any status drop that would occur if he didn't disown Andromeda. Now he would just have to deal with Cygnus, who would most certainly not be happy. Taking a deep breath Orion made his decision, "rejected. Restore the dowry and see that it is given in full to Ted Tonks along with several books on pureblood etiquette. When any children are born set up trust vaults automatically, and set aside one of the smaller Black vaults for their use." A rather vicious smile appeared on Orion Black's face. "In fact give them the vault that belonged to my wife, and then send her a long and detailed letter informing her of what I have done with it."

Siriah snorted in amusement, and her face took on a decidedly dreamy quality as her envisioned the look on her mother's face. No she certainly wasn't bitter.

Ragnok smiled again. It was not a pleasant sight. "Next we come to the Ravenclaw Grand Dutchy. Mrs Siriah Potter if you would just sign here" some documents were handed over "excellent you are now the Grand Duchess of Ravenclaw, giving you a seat on the wizengamot and on the Hogwarts board of governors. If you wish to assign a proxy to hold those seats for you until you come of age then you will need to sign here. They will have no access to your vaults and are required to consult with you before voting and can be removed by you at any time." Ragnok handed over yet more documents.

Siriah looked at her father. She had no desire to have the world know that she was now a Grand Duchess in her own right, the gossip and accompanying hangers on would be a nightmare, not to mention the responsibility. She would definitely wait until she finished Hogwarts. "Dad?"

Orion Black nodded and signed the documents.

Ragnok continued "Congratulations Lord Black, you have now become the Ravenclaw Proxy, and as such you have the right to veto motions in the Wizengamot and at Hogwarts, along with the usual powers. Now the Ravenclaw vaults have been untouched since the death of Rowena Ravenclaw as, until now, no one fulfilled the inheritance criteria. This means that the only increases have come from interest and not active investments. You have a net total in coins of some 643 billion galleons as well as Rowena Ravenclaw's personal and private library which is priceless in value. Furthermore you also have two manor houses in England, which house the library. By the time of Ravenclaw's death her library had grown so large that even with expansion charms it had to be split between two locations and the properties are maintained by many spells and the descendants of the original Ravenclaw house-elves. We can give you their location, and you will simply have to press the signet ring to the entrance for access. Once you do that the wards will be transferred to you and then you will be able to allow others to enter. If you would sign here to signify that you are taking possession of all the vaults and assets."

A rather shell-shocked Siriah obediently signed several more pieces of paper. Once she was done she was handed a box by Ragnok. Automatically Siriah opened the box and slid the Ravenclaw signet ring – a bronze ring with a blue eagle emblazoned on it - onto her ring finger on her left hand. Immediately she felt a change. Like with the Black heir ring she felt her magic respond and flare, but this time there were no family members linked only what seemed to be about a dozen house elves.

Siriah took a deep breath and opened her eyes before slumping back into her seat. At least his surprises for the day were over. It was a shame that she had to return to school she though idly, she would much rather head back to the remains of that bottle of fire whiskey. She stared at the ring on her left hand, it was bloody noticeable! She had no idea how she would hide this! As if the ring could understand her thoughts it faded slowly. She could still feel it, but no one would be able to see it. She smiled happily; finally something was going her way – not including becoming one of the wealthiest women in the world her mind added helpfully.

Ragnok was speaking again. "Now Mr Peters...


	12. Estate summary rejected contracts part 2

Ragnok was speaking again. "Now Mr Peters…

Before we can continue, your journey to the past has brought the attention of the grand duke of pottermore lord Charlus potter. He is here waiting and be here in a few moments. About two minutes later Charlus potter walked through the door. Grand duke this your great-grandson Harrison james potter. You do look just like a potter, but tell me do you have the same blood traitor ideas as your father and grandfather. Harry was shocked, but I thought the Potters do not follow traditions. That's because your grandfather ideas and his wife she was a weasley who sucked her claws into my son. I'am related to the weasleys, yes Euphemia is the niece of Septimus Weasley her parnets are Arthur and Danielle Weasley nee Bell. Blood traitors the lot of them, well they are not very trust worthy in my timeline. Anyway I have bought the potter heirship ring here, and Charlus hands it to harry and puts it on, the magic is judging him seeing if he is worthy and it does. I will announce you as the new heir at yule tide, how will you explain this to father and grandfather. I have a son a year older than Fleamont, Richard I will say you are his son. And one final thing, I hear you have soul bonded to Siriah here, which I approve of. Well I would like to make unbreakable contracts between our houses, So Orion and Charlus filled out contracts which state that Harrison will superede Charlus as the Grand Duke of pottermore and Siriah is the next grand Duchess of pottermore with their second son as the next Grand Duke after Harrison their first son will be the king of Avalon. Lord Charlus if you want to, we still have some of your son Richard's blood and and his wife's blood, we can do a blood adoption ritual lord on him, Charlus nodded to this. About five minutes later the blood of Richard Potter and his wife was bought up and the ritual took place. About ten minutes the ritual was done, heir potter you have also gain the Gaunt and Kingston lordships too after the adoption ritual. Orion was shocked by this, what about the marriage contracts tied to the Gaunt and Kingston lines, what contracts asked Siriah. Their are old contracts of the house of black tied tied to the Kingston and Gaunt lines says Ragnok. That means bella and cissy will have to fulfill them. You are correct they just became active and unbreakable. Siriah how do you feel about this, I don't like but I will accept it, ok let's just finish up here. "Very Well, you will both need to sign this piece of paper with a blood quill to say that they have an active and consummated soul bond. A copy of this document will then be sent to the Department of Mysteries and another to the Marriage Registry at the Ministry, you will find a copy among the legal documentation in the main Black vault and we, the administration of Gringotts, shall keep the last copy. Sign here please"

Both of them reached forwards, Siriah first, and with a show of Gryffindor courage signed the document. Peters raised an amused eyebrow at his now official spouse before doing the same, although in a rather more leisurely fashion.

Ragnok clicked his fingers and the document glowed before vanishing. The Ravenclaw and Black documents slipped themselves back into their leather files, one copy returning to their owners and the other heading towards the Gringotts archives.

"As a soul bond is permanent and both parties are titled then no document concerning a division of assets in the case of divorce is necessary. However you will both need to sign this document stating that any children you should have are only entitled to receive the Ravenclaw Grand Duchy and the Grand Dukeships of Potter,Kingston,Gryffindor and Slytherin, the Marquess of Gaunt and the Earls of Evans and Ross The title of Prince of Avalon has separate inheritance requirements. Furthermore should you have a daughter she would automatically inherit the Ravenclaw title, and sons the Potter,Kingston,Gaunt,Evans,Ross, Slytherin and Gryffindor if you were to have children of both gender. Please sign here"

Siriah, looking significantly whiter than she had five minutes earlier at the mention of children, signed the parchment and Peters followed her again. Once again Ragnok snapped his fingers and the document duplicated itself and slid a copy into each inheritance folder before once again vanishing into the Gringotts archive.

"Now back to Mr Peters' inheritance. We shall start with the Grand Dukeship of Gryffindor. Again these vaults have been untouched since the Gryffindor himself lived and as such you have a total net worth in gold of 657 tillion galleons. However the Gryffindor family is a very old once so you do have 21 castles and manors throughout Britain all in perfect repair and protected by very old and powerful blood wards. They are currently being maintained by a team of 432 house elves, 20 per property, but the exact number does vary with the size of the property. You also have the traditional seat on the Hogwarts board of governors and Wizengamot, and you get ¼ of the fees that each Hogwarts student pays as they are technically leasing your castle and grounds."

This revelation caused Peters to splutter, "I beg your pardon? Do you mean that I actually own Hogwarts?"

Ragnok, looking decidedly amused, replied "That is a rather interesting question. Yes you do own the castle and the land, but as long as a blood descendant of Gryffindor attends the school and the school keep a certain academic record, you are obliged to allow it to be used as a school."

"Oh" said Peters rather ineffectually.

"Finally" continued Ragnok "you have also inherited the Gryffindor armoury which has approximately 231 billion galleons worth of goblin made armour and jewellery in it, other than the legendary sword of Gryffindor which is currently at Hogwarts, but can be reclaimed at any time should you chose too." It was clear that Ragnok was not happy having all of that goblin craftsmanship out of his reach. "Please sign these documents to confirm that you are accepting the title and inheritance."

Once again more pieces of parchment were handed over to be signed before being filed away. Next a small box was passed to Peters who opened it and slid a gold ring with a ruby lion on it onto his left ring finger. Peters closed his eyes as he felt magic acknowledge his claim and he felt his small legion of house elves recognise him as their new master as well as the wards of his properties being transferred to him.

After a few moments Ragnok moved on "Next we come to the Slytherin inheritance. As the Grand Duke Slytherin you have a total net worth in gold of 1.274 quadrillion, easily the largest of the raw fortunes of the founders. You also inherit 13 properties, eight castles, four manor and one chamber of secrets all maintained by spells not house elves, although you do have one pet basilisk. One of the castles contains Slytherin's private potions laboratory and library with a worth of at least ten billion galleons as well as some extinct fauna and flora samples, along with 768 billion galleons worth of basilisk vemon. Again you have a seat on the Hogwarts board of governors and the Wizengamot. Please sign these papers to confirm that you accept your inheritance." Now the Kingston Dukeship is valued at 899 trillion galleons, with 25 castles and 10 manors and 5 islands filled with diamonds, gold, platinum. The Gaunt Marquess, everybody think they are broke but it was a lie, the branch here in england just wasn't the main branch of the family, Ellendor comes from the american branch and they are no more. Their estate is worth 774 trillion galleons, with fifty properties, 10 manors 20 castles 6 vacation homes, 10 homes and 4 islands. With 250 trillion worth of jewelry and heirlooms. The Evans family is worth 334 billions galleons, 12 castles, and 100 billion in heirlooms and jewelry. The Ross family has 25.5 trillion galleons with 20 castles and 2 islands. Ragnok then handed him the six leather files containing inheritance details such as the locations of properties, names of house elves and where they were assigned and monetary information.

"Finally I also suggest you fill in proxy documents, but it is your choice. All of this and your soul bond does make you legal adults, but it might be prudent to wait until you graduate to reveal your identities."

Peters nodded and his eyes narrowed. "Great-grandfather would you be willing to be my proxy? Feel free to refuse, I know that if you accept you will be a rather large target and be thrust straight into the political limelight."

Charlus Potter nodded without hesitation, he had been fairly sure that this would happen, and Harrison Peters was family; family was everything to Charlus. More documents were signed. As Ragnok reached for the final file there was a tension in the room now that hadn't been there before. Although the previous inheritances had been very important and prestigious, they had known vaguely what to expect legally as the powers that came with their new positions. This position however was an unknown.

Ragnok cleared his throat. Even the goblin seemed nervous. "As Prince of Avalon you inherit vault number 1 which has a total net worth of 976 quintillion galleons making you the richest wizard alive without your other inheritances. You also get Avalon Island and Avalon castle which only you will be able to find. We have no information as to where Avalon Island is or as to what is on it. Legally you are now Head of the Wizengamot, and it is within your power to dissolve the Wizengamot and restore the Monarchy with you at its head if you so chose. You also have diplomatic immunity and as such any actions taken by yourself or your wife are above and beyond reproach. You are legally untouchable. You are also head of the magical creature council which was disbanded by the Wizengamot illegally over 700 years ago and dealt with all illegal acts by magical creatures and their rights and was an independent governing body closely linked with the ICW. As soon as you sign the documents accepting your position the council will be automatically reformed. Furthermore you are also the head of the ICW. You don't replace Dumbledore you simply take the position that is above his and that hasn't been used since Merlin lived. You cannot appoint a proxy. However you do have the option of wearing a glamour. Luckily the ICW will not meet again until the New Year, and even then you are not obligated to attend until you turn 17. However you do need to sign these documents here."

For the final time Ragnok slid pieces of parchment across his desk to be signed. By this point Siriah looked shocked at the amount of power that her husband had, but had not yet recognised the full implications. Orion however had and was white and shaking. He was the father in law of potentially the next King of the magical world. He really needed a drink. With shaking hands Peters signed the document and once again they glowed, but this time gold, before vanishing.

Peters took a deep steadying breath before reaching out and taking the first of the three boxes that were left on Ragnok's desk. Opening the box he took out a mythril ring with a crossed wand and a sword in gold and diamonds with a crown in the centre in mythril. Shaking he slid the magical ring onto his finger. For a moment nothing happened and then he felt it. He could feel the magical signatures of every member of the Wizengamot and the ICW, every Lord and their chosen heir as well as the chosen creature representatives. But what was more he could feel Avalon and the magic that seemed to flow and ripple from the island making him wonder how he had ever missed its presence.

After a long moment he took the second box and opened it. Inside was a mythril torque with embedded precious stones, and the crests of all the noble houses bound to his authority if he were to be King. He stared for a long moment before shutting the box and placing it back on the desk. He would need it when he attended the ICW in his official capacity but not before. It gave him the creeps. He didn't even bother to open the final box, any fool could tell what was inside, instead he spoke "Ragnok would you mind taking those two boxes back to the Merlin vault? I shall come and collect the torque as and when I need it."

Ragnok eyed him interestedly for a long moment before nodding and reclaiming the two precious boxes. He did however hand over the last leather file to Peters and spoke again in his raspy voice "all of our files can only be opened by those in possession of the correct rings. We suggest that you discourage others from attempting to pry, the results will be...unpleasant".

The goblin then glanced at a device on his desk before continuing "It is now 11:07 in the morning. I have other business to attend to, however you may use this office until midday if you have things to discuss", clearly having accomplished all that he had intended to Ragnok moved towards the door of his office leaving behind him a white and shaking Lord Black and a highly traumatised Prince of Avalon. As he reached the door however he turned and addressed them all one last time; "the whiskey can be found in the cabinet on your right", before closing the door and leaving the three men alone.


	13. Family meeting

Blackthorn Hall was a beautiful stone mansion; regal and elegant, yet unlike Malfoy Manor it remained unpretentious. It had 12 floors and over 300 bedrooms, but now most of them were closed off and only really the bottom three floors were used, even when they held their traditional Yule ball as there were no longer enough pureblood guests to fill the mansion like their had been 100 years ago. Siriah had never really liked Black Manor, but then she supposed that it was because they only ever went there to visit her Grandmother, and she was certainly a monster, but to her surprise when she appeared there with her husband that Saturday morning she felt a surge of pride that her family owned and maintained such a beautiful building.

Siriah, still holding Harry's hand, walked up to the black iron gates embossed with the family crest and touched it with his ring. The gates swung open and they saw the manor for the first time, magnificent and proud, sitting in 200 acres of land, 50 acres of which were landscaped gardens and the lake; the rest was covered with a stunning forest. Squeezing Harry's hand for reassurance Siriah led him towards an open carriage being pulled by two Pegasi, which, as soon as they had gotten in, moved off up the sweeping drive towards the manor.

All too soon for Siriah' liking they had arrived. She paused at the front door for moment, should she knock or just walk in? As she deliberated she noticed that Harry was watching in amusement. She glowered at him before sighing and pushing open the door. They walked together across the marble floor, their footsteps ringing out, Siriah leading the way by memory to the main parlour. They walked in comfortable silence down several corridors until they reached an oak door which Siriah pushed open and together they entered a large room with oak panelling and dark green carpets and furniture.

"Siriah, Harrison, you are right on time" greeted Orion Black from his seat at the head of the large oak table in the centre of the room.

With a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach Siriah strode towards her father and pulled her into a hug. She really had missed this, and she'd be damned if proper pureblood behaviour made her give it up again.

Harry watched in amusement as Orion's face froze in a look of horror before relaxing and hugging his child son back. Harry supposed that Orion would just have to adjust to hugs, one of the draw backs, or benefits depending on how you looked at it, of having a Gryffindor daughter.

When Siriah finally pulled back Harry watched Orion shift uncomfortably in his chair, clearly flustered, before beginning again. "Right. Well, good morning. Siriah come and sit on my right and help yourself to coffee; Harrison on my left."

Both of them sat in their allotted seats, but not before Siriah cast one last look of longing at Harry and was rewarded with a gentle kiss. "Dad, doesn't Uncle Cygnus usually sit on your left?"

Orion cast Sirius a swift look before replying, "Indeed, however things have changed Siriah, as you well know. Harrison is the most important person at the meeting, not to mention his...unusual...insights. On that not the next meeting of the full Wizengamot is the first Monday in the New Year. I shall announce that your Duchess have been filled and that I am your proxy then. I assume that you want your name withheld?" He received two nods. "Harrison I shall not mention your...most illustrious title, I imaige Charlus shall leave that for when you come of age. I expect that if I were to announce it now it would cause more harm than good, as that title cannot be announced without a name."

"When is the rest of the family arriving?" asked Siriah, she needed to know how much longer she had before she was thrown into the snake's pit.

"In about two minutes" came the cool and collected reply.

Siriah whimpered.

Exactly two minutes later the doors to the study opened and the Black family plus Rudolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy entered. Cygnus Black began to stride towards his usual seat only to freeze upon realising that it was occupied. Other than the Hogwarts students who had expected to see Siriah Black already present the rest of the family froze.

"Please sit down. We shall start in a moment we are simply waiting for our last two members."

"Orion..." began Cygnus and Walburga in unison.

"I said sit down." This time Orion's tone of voice was less inviting and more threatening.

By the time the family had settled, with much moaning and complaining on some parts the last member of the group had been noticed.

"Peters?" asked a startled and confused Bellatrix. "What is he doing here?"

Orion fixed her with a looks, "we shall wait for the last two members of our...family...to arrive."

The Black family sat there in silence, sitting absolutely still as befitted proper purebloods and about three minutes later the door to the study opened again. The silence was maintained for a moment before the uproar began.

"Andy?"

"Dromeda"

"You traitorous bitch! Betrayer of your family line! I disowned you; get out!"

Androemda Tonks however sniffed in distain before entering the room fully and taking one of the remaining seats, and it was only then that the Black family noticed who was accompanying her.

Cygnus looked as though he was about to have a seizure. Lucius, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Cassiopeia, Narcissa and Druella turned their noses up and bestowed upon Ted Tonks looks of loathing and distain. Melania fainted. Pollux and Irma looked as though they didn't quite believe what they were seeing. Walburga, predictable had begun to screech.

"Mudblood! Shame of society! Filthy..."

"Enough!" roared Orion before the situation could degenerate any further. When silence was eventually restored and his mother revived he continued, "you are all here to be informed of some changes in the Black family. First off, as I am sure you have noticed, a Black family member now has access to our family magic."

A resentful silence met these words. It was abundantly clear that the older members of the Black family were not pleased with this.

"Secondly" continued Orion, "the betrothal contracts between the Noble and Ancient house of Black and the Noble house of Lestrange and the Noble house of Malfoy have been rejected, so Lucius and Rololphus the both of you may leave. They looked irate at this and storm out of the manor.

A low murmuring broke out among those seated at the table.

Orion raised an eyebrow,. Walburga looked appalled by this change, not that he was surprised.

"It is beneath the dignity of members of the House of Black or those who wish to associate closely with us to participate in thuggish clubs such as the Death Eaters and to swear allegiance to a pretender to a title to which he has no claim especially since he broke one of our oldest laws."

There was silence again until Bellatrix snarled "how dare you spread lies about the Dark Lord!"

Orion stared her down. It was already there, plain as day, the fanaticism which would destroy not only her but his legacy. "You will be silent Bellatrix. You will not join the Death Eaters or you will be in violation of your head of house and lose your magic. That is all."

Again murmurs of descent could be heard particularly from Walburga's immediate family. He idly wondered if insanity was an inherited trait.

"Moving on, I have also rejected the petition for the disownment of Andromeda Tonks nee Black. She and her husband are to be welcomed into our family ranks."

After this statement he received a number of incredulous looks. It was clear that they could not fathom the reasons for this move. However two pairs of eyes in particular caught his attention, Andromeda's shining with gratitude and Ted Tonk's shining with respect. This clearly meant a great deal to the couple. As he stared at them Andromeda casually put her hand on her stomach. He smiled slowly, his reasoning should be clear to everyone in about 9 months time.

Unfortunately however Walburga was not about to let this go, "Have you gone senile Orion? How dare you bring shame upon this family by allowing such filth entry!" she shrieked. Several heads nodded their agreement.

Orion took a deep breath, "may I remind you Walburga that you are already under house arrest? You are only here out of courtesy and as such it would do if you could show some intelligence and hold your tongue!"

This was clearly news to the majority of the room. It didn't surprise Orion that Walburga hadn't told anyone of her punishment, not that she'd really had the opportunity. Now It has been discovered that young Tonks here is lord Tonks and the Earl of Lakeshire. Everybody settled down at that.

"Are there any issues that wish to be brought up before this meeting is concluded?"

"Yes. Why is Harrison Peters here father?" asked Regulus speaking for the first time since he'd entered the room.

Orion gave his youngest and only son a piercing look, but he detected nothing malicious behind the question. "Harrison Peters is here because he is soul bonded and as such legally married to Siriah."

There reaction to that piece of news was entirely too amusing thought Sirius as he watched his grandmother faint for the second time. Decorum had clearly been abandoned in favour of gawping with their jaws on the table. "Then who is he?" This surprisingly intelligent question came from his uncle Alphard, "a soul bond means old magic, and we all know that old magic only affects purebloods. Peters is not a pureblood's name. So I ask again, who is he?"

Siriah watched Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus stare at Peters in shock.

"But he said he was a half-blood!" burst out Narcissa before blushing red at her undignified behaviour.

Orion looked questioningly at Harrison who nodded.

"Not that I feel that it is particularly any of your business" he drawled in his smooth sensual voice, "but I am officially the heir to the Grand Duke Pottermore." he announced calmly while studying his finger nails as though he had announced nothing more important than what he was having for dinner that evening. Harry should have been a prankster though Siriah amusedly, because she had just had the pleasure of seeing all of his oh so calm and cool family completely shocked and stunned for the second time in ten minutes. Pollux in particular seemed shocked by the news, "but what about Fleamont and James, I'am son the son of Richard who was older than Fleamont says Harry.

Orion took control again, "this has all been verified by Gringotts. I don't think that I need to remind you all that you cannot repeat anything heard here to an outsider without losing your magic."

He glanced once around at the shocked faces staring back at him.

"Good. Then this meeting is concluded. Lunch will be served in the dining room until then you are free to explore. You may all go except for Regulus. I would like a word."

With that the room was slowly emptied until it was just the four of them sitting there. Regulus gulped and tried not to look nervous. He couldn't help but wander his father wanted.


End file.
